Sam Winchester to the Rescue
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: The reader finds out her brother, whom she hasn't seen in forever, is getting married and Sam convinces her to go. Things get crazy and Sam is the reader's knight in shining armor.


**Ah! It's my longest ever! This one took a few months to write and I'm so happy with the way it turned out! I hope y'all enjoy! :)**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"WELL FINE!" I yelled back to my sister, Brooke, from the top of the stairs. I could hear my mother yelling from downstairs for us to get over it. I ignored her and yelled one more thing. "I DIDN'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYWAY!"

"Y/N, wait-" My brother, James tried to intervene, blocking the way to my room. My old room.

"Get out of my way," I spat at him, my fists clenched at my sides. He moved without me having to say it twice.

I heard Brooke shoot another insult at me, but my mind couldn't even register what she said. Maybe that was a good thing.

With that, I walked to my room and slammed the door shut behind me. I was done with her. I was tired of this family. Just done. Completely done. I'm tired of this. To be honest, I don't even remember what we were even fighting about, my mind was so clouded with anger. I just knew that I was mad, she's mad, and I wanted to go home. I hadn't seen them for 2 years and this was how they welcomed me.

My family hated me. At least, that's what I felt like. But when I tried to say something about it, I was the one who got called selfish. It's not fair. This was why I stayed away.

My relationship with my family was falling apart, and I could do nothing about it. I wanted to go home.

I flopped on my bed, face in my pillow, the tears coming on but I held them back. I was strong. I could deal with this.

I hated visiting my family.

I heard a knock on my door. It was most likely James trying to fix everything like always. I didn't care if it was him, or anyone else. Ignoring the knocking, I sat up, reached for my phone and my earbuds. I shoved them in my ears and turned up my music. I closed my eyes and put my face back in my pillow.

I assumed whoever was at the door left. I was relieved, I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone now anyway. Well, there was one person, but he was probably busy. And halfway across the country.

I didn't even realize I fell asleep. I woke up two hours later. My phone had died, my earbuds had found their way out of my ears, and my neck had a really bad cramp. How I fell asleep with blasting music I'll never know.

I sat up, rubbing the back of my neck, hoping to soothe the pain there.

I wanted to call Sam. I needed to call him. He had to come get me. And if not, I would drive myself. I'd find a way. I couldn't stay there anymore. It was toxic.

Standing up, I looked around for my phone charger. It was probably in my bag. I'd only been there for three days and I hadn't needed it yet.

I found my charger and plugged it into the wall. The plug was near the ground, and the charger cord was not long enough for me to stand up with the phone in my hand. Sighing, I sat down on the floor next to the plug.

I pulled out my earbuds and dialed Sam's number.

Ringing… Ringing… Ringing… Voicemail.

I dialed again.

Ringing… Ringing… Ringing… Voicemail. Again.

Ugh. Why wouldn't he pick up?

I didn't bother leaving a voicemail. He'd know why I was calling him.

I decided to start packing up my stuff. I hadn't made that much of a mess in my room so I finished packing up in a little over 15 minutes.

I was pretty tired, even after sleeping for two hours straight, so I got in bed. I needed to stock up on sleep if I was going to drive halfway across the country by myself. I set my alarm for 12am, that way I could (hopefully) sneak out when everyone was asleep.

It was only 8pm, and even with the wedding tomorrow… I had to leave.

Not long after I arrived, my sister and I started being snappy with each other, but the fight started getting bad after we got home from the rehearsal and really escalated during dinner. She said something, I replied sarcastically like I normally do. She didn't let it go that time. We always seemed to get into fights when we were together. The never-ending fighting.

When I found out my brother was getting married, I was happy for him. I mean, it was cool he was getting married, Elizabeth was a nice girl, but he didn't even tell me. He was the only one who had my new number since I became a hunter, and he didn't call me. I saw it on his Facebook page one day.

I wanted to go for him, but I couldn't go. I didn't want to go because of everyone else. I didn't even plan to go in the first place. It was my boyfriend's idea, last minute, after I mentioned it in a conversation.

"You should go spend time with your family. You haven't seen them for what? 2 years?" he asked.

"But I want to spend time with you. I don't need them. They don't want me," I said back.

"Sure they do. It will just be a few days. You go, see your brother get married, then come back. Your family is in Texas, right?" I nodded, "Well, we're only two states away. Dean and I will drop you off and we'll even pick you up," he offered. I shook my head. Texas was out of the way.

"But-" He stopped me from talking by putting his hands on both sides of my face and placing a kiss on my lips.

"You need to do this, Y/N," he said after pulling away, "for your brother. He's got to miss you." He lowered his hands to my waist. I let him.

"He hasn't called me since I left. He doesn't even know I know about the wedding. What will happen if I show up all of a sudden?"

Someway, somehow, he convinced me to go, and they dropped me off like Sam said they would. I had tried every excuse not to go, but he shot each one of them down. I even pretended to be sick, but Sam could tell two seconds after I said it that I was faking. I finally ended up calling James and he was delighted to hear from me. He immediately invited me to his wedding, he even invited Sam and Dean, neither of whom he's met.

They declined, later informing me, "Dean and I were gonna check out this case in Georgia. I figured we could work on that while you go to James' wedding. We haven't had any brother bonding in a while."

Though I was sad that I would be going to the wedding without him, I agreed that he should spend time with Dean. He hadn't spent very much time alone with him since we got together and I wasn't going to deprive him of the opportunity.

Before going to bed, I decided to try to call Sam again. I didn't want to drive halfway across the country, and if there was any way to get out of it, I would try.

Ringing… Ringing… Ringing… "Y/N?" a groggy voice answered.

"Sammy?" I said, surprised when he picked up. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up? I can call back later if-"

"No I'm fine," he cut me off. "What's the matter? Are you okay?" He got right to the point. Yeah, he knew exactly why I was calling him.

"No… I'm not okay, Sam. I want to come home. To you. I'm sorry to interrupt your time with Dean but I can't do this anymore. I'll help you out on that hunt in Georgia."

"But Y/N, the wedding's tomorrow," Sam said.

"I know…" I trailed off. "I just can't Sam. Please," I pleaded. I was still upset about the whole fight with Brooke during dinner. I made a fool out of myself and I couldn't face them again. I knew they wouldn't miss me when I left.

"Hold on," Sam said. "Hey, can I call you back? Something important just came up. I gotta run."

Oh… "Okay… talk to you later then…" I heard the end tone and lowered the phone from my ear. Sam had never done that to me before. He always made me feel important when he talked to me. He always gave me his undivided attention.

A noise from outside drew me away from my thoughts. A very familiar noise. I got up from my bed and peeked out the window to confirm my suspicions.

When I got there, I looked down and saw two people standing below. My heart started beating wildly in my chest as I raced out of my room, down the stairs, passed my confused family, and out the front door.

None other than my boyfriend, Sam Winchester was there to greet me, a huge goofy grin on his face, his arms wide open. I gladly jumped into them, my arms wrapping around his neck and my legs around his torso.

"Gosh I missed you so much," I whispered into his neck.

"Hey, no PDA please," Dean chuckled from behind us.

Sam ignored him, "It was only three days," he whispered back.

"I know, but in that house, with them, it felt like an eternity." I finally pulled out of the hug and Sam lowered me to the ground.

He immediately grabbed the sides of my face (he liked doing that), leaned in, and kissed me. I was very happy to kiss back. I had, after all, been deprived for 3 whole days.

Dean started coughing, causing Sam and me to break apart laughing, "Alright, alright. We get it," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks for coming to rescue me, Sam. I already packed up so we can be out of here real quick," I informed him.

"Rescue you? As much as I would love being your knight in shining armor, we didn't come to take you to Georgia. We, well, I came to be your date to the wedding." He started leaning in for another kiss, but I stopped him. This was important.

"But Sammy…" I whined.

"We both know you want to see James get married, right?" he paused, waiting for a response. I nodded and he continued, "but the rest of your family, especially Brooke, are tearing you apart. So we came to keep you company. We'll be outta here tomorrow night. Is that okay? You can still say no and we can leave now."

I was silent for a moment, thinking it over. I had been so eager to leave this place a few minutes ago, but now with Sam and Dean here, offering to be my dates to the wedding and keep me company… and I could see James get married. "Okay," I finally said, "but we're gone if anything else happens like tonight." I turned around to look back at the house and found Brooke in the window, watching us. When our eyes met, she quickly left the window, probably embarrassed she got caught spying.

"Deal," Sam said, smiling slightly. But that smile disappeared as he asked, " What happened tonight?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," I replied, forcing the memory away from my mind. "So how'd it go in Georgia?"

"Turned out to be a dud. Just a weird psycho killer. Not our thing. Ran all the tests just to be sure, nothing came up," Dean chimed in.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'm happy you guys are here." I smiled, then frowned a bit as I grabbed Sam's hand. "Well, come on then, let's go. You too, Dean," I said to him.

I turned around and found him leaning against the Impala impatiently, rolling his eyes at the mention of going inside. "I'm so looking forward to meeting your family," he stated sarcastically, but stood up and started walking towards the front door.

"Here goes nothing," I whispered to Sam who squeezed my hand in reassurance as we met up with Dean at the front door. I opened it and found my siblings there to welcome us. My mother was nowhere to be seen. She probably went to bed already knowing her.

I spotted Brooke first, and she was the first to speak, "Ooh Y/N, you scored a hunk for a boyfriend." I rolled my eyes and didn't respond. "Or boyfriends. Who's this one?" She asked, eyeing Dean up and down.

"Hi," Dean greeted, doing the same to her. Oh great. Just what I needed. My sister to hook up with my boyfriend's brother. Perfect. "I'm Dean."

James cut them off, stepping forward. He was smiling like usual. "You must be Sam, a pleasure to meet you, sir." He stuck his hand out for Sam to shake. He then shook Dean's hand.

Sam took it, "Same to you. But there's no need to call me 'sir', Sam is fine."

James smiled at him, then at me.

Brooke broke in, "Y/N, how in the world did you find a guy so hot? I didn't think you had it in you."

I tensed at her words, my hand sliding up to hug Sam's arm. "I don't know. Things just happened." I shrugged. Yeah, something happened. He saved me from a vampire.

"Something happened alright. He totally doesn't deserve you." I felt Sam tense at her comment. I didn't blame him.

"Brooke," James said, cutting in.

"But he's got her, and they are perfect each other. But let's talk something more important. I'm available." Dean smirked at her. Barf.

Brooke gave him one in return. Oh gosh, kill me now.

"I think we'd best be going to bed now," I tried to end this. If we kept talking, things were sure to escalate, either with fighting or with Dean and Brooke. I didn't want either one to happen.

"We only have one guest room with one bed," James informed. "I hope that's okay.".

"That's fine. That's totally fine," Dean said. Sam nodded and I bumped him with my elbow, looking up at him.

He mouthed, "What?"

"Sorry there's no more space, but we didn't know you guys would be coming," James apologized again.

"It's really no problem," Sam assured. "I've slept places much worse." He chuckled.

James chuckled too. They were off to a good start. I was glad.

"Well, let me show you the way," James offered.

"Oh, it's okay, James. I know the way. I can show them," I said, eager to separate Dean and Brooke.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's okay. Besides, you should get your rest for tomorrow."

His eyes lit up when I mentioned his wedding. "Oh yeah. Big day tomorrow." He smiled brightly. "You'll be coming right?" he asked Sam and Dean.

"Wouldn't miss it," They said in unison. They stared at each other strangely after doing it. They hated it when they did that.

"Awesome. Night guys." James left, and I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips. He was so happy, I hadn't seen him this happy in a really long time.

"Alright, goodnight Brooke," I said, pulling on Sam's arm, trying to get him to follow me.

"Night," she replied. She didn't seem fazed by it as she kept eyeing Dean.

"Dean, you too. Come on," I insisted.

Finally, he tore his gaze away from Brooke and followed me and Sam upstairs to the guest room.

"Okay, this is it." I opened the door to show off the room. Dean walked in to inspect it while Sam and I stayed at the door.

"Hey, why did you bump me?" Sam asked me suddenly.

I looked up at him confused, "I didn't bump you."

"Yeah you did, before. When talking to James."

"Oh. I was just… it's nothing. Forget it."

"You sure?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I wasn't exactly planning for you to sleep in the guest room…"

"Sweetheart, as much as I would love going to sleep with you, what would everyone think if I slept in your room."

"Sam, no one would know. They all think you're sleeping here with Dean. And I honestly don't care at this point if they find out. We're leaving tomorrow. Sam please?" I gave him my version of the puppy eyes.

"I guess you're right." His eyes sparkled.

"Alright, Sammy, rock paper scissors. Loser gets the floor." Dean walked up to us holding up his fist, ready to play.

"Sorry, but I'm sleeping in Y/N's room. You've got the room to yourself."

"Sweet."

"Just don't tell anyone," he told him.

"Fine by me." Dean brushed it off. "Hey, I'm gonna go get my bag. You coming with?"

"Yeah," he turned to me. "Be right back."

I nodded and went into my room, leaving the door open for Sam so he'd know which one was mine.

He was back in less than five minutes. "Hey, did you survive Brooke? She still down there?" I asked as he came in.

"Yeah, but I don't think Dean did. As far as I know he's still down there talking to her."

"Just perfect."

He nodded and plopped his bag down by the door. When he turned around he was quick to comment on how short the bed was. He would be hanging off the end, no doubt.

"You're just gonna have to deal with it for a night," I said, walking over to my bag with all the stuff I packed earlier. I reached in and pulled out my pajamas. I turned around to face him. "Besides, isn't sleeping with me on a bed that's too short better than sleeping with Dean on the floor?" I smirked.

"True. True." He nodded. "But at least I can count on the floor not to move a lot in its sleep." He smirked back.

"Oh, you did not just go there Sammy boy. I can make you sleep in there."

"But I know you won't because you love me too much."

Dang. He was right. There was no way I would make him sleep on that hard floor. It would be torture. "Yeah yeah. I know."

"I would have beat him at rock paper scissors, though."

I rolled my eyes.

After getting ready for bed, I was in my pj's and Sam was in sweatpants. It was freezing out and he still would not sleep with a shirt on. That weirdo.

Sam climbed in bed first and I crawled in after. Sam pulled the blanket over the both of us then brought his arms around me from behind. It was 9pm now, way earlier than we were used to, but we were both out within minutes of getting in bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I woke up some time later to my alarm going off. It was still dark outside. I reached over to the table to turn it off when I remembered it was still plugged into the wall. On the floor. On the other side of the room. Why did I even do that when there was a plug under the table by the bed? I was not thinking clearly last night.

I left the comfort of Sam's arms to turn off my alarm. It said it was 12am. Oh. I forgot to turn it off after Sam got here. I completely forgot about it. I set the real alarm for 7 and set my now charged phone on the side table by the bed.

I slowly crawled back in bed, trying not to wake him up, but he was most likely already awake after that accidental alarm went off.

My assumptions were correct when Sam wrapped his warm arms around me again, snuggling his face into my neck. "What was the alarm for?"

"When you didn't answer your phone, I made up my mind that I was gonna leave by myself. I set the alarm so I could leave without being noticed," I explained.

"Sorry for not picking up. I was trying to give Dean directions to the house." He laughed softly.

"Guess it's good that you got here when you did, otherwise that could have been a really bad situation."

"Tell me about it."

I then remembered something, "Hey, how come you answered the phone in your sexy half asleep voice?"

He laughed softly, "I was trying to pretend I was still in Georgia so that showing up would be a surprise."

"That makes sense."

"So you think it's sexy huh?"

Good thing it was dark in the room and I was facing away from him so he didn't see me blushing, "Goodnight, Sammy."

"Night."

We were silent after that and I soon heard Sam's breathing slow, indicating he was asleep. I smiled and fell asleep shortly after that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I woke up to my real alarm the next morning, but this time I could actually reach over and turn off the alarm.

After turning it off, I felt Sam's warm arms wrap around me. "Is it time to get up already?" he mumbled. When we first got together, he would be the first one up and out of bed hours before me and Dean. I finally convinced him to stay in bed with me every once in a while because I loved waking up in his arms.

I sighed in response to his question. I still wasn't sure how I felt about today. The plus side was that I was going to see my brother get married. He was so happy with Elizabeth, and she was so happy with him. You could see it every time they looked at each other. It was obvious. But either way, it was going to be a really chaotic day. "Yeah."

Taking one more moment to relish the quiet moment with Sam, I finally sat up and stretched, yawning as I did. When Sam didn't do the same thing, I looked back at him. He was propped up on his elbow, staring at me intently. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You only stretch when you're stressed about something." How was it that he managed to notice my little quirks when I didn't even know I had them?

"Well, what's not stressful about a wedding?" I shook the feeling away to focus on what I had to do today. I started to stand up but Sam reached out to take my hand.

"Y/N, now you're not talking to me. What's wrong?" he pressed. When did he get so smart about what I do when I'm stressed? Did I really get stressed out that often? Well, being a hunter was pretty stressful.

"Nothing." He gave me a look and I caved, "I'm just stressed out about today. I just want everything to go back to normal."

"Normal being back at the bunker hunting monsters for a living as opposed to being with your family, no monsters to worry about?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, that's exactly right."

"Come 'ere." He tugged on my arm and I sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. He sat up before saying, "I know this isn't your favorite place to be right now. Heck, to be honest, it's not mine either," I smiled a little at that, "but we're doing it for your brother, remember? And remember what I told you last night."

I nodded but looked away for a moment, trying to think of what to say to that. I believed what he said, yes, but it was going to be hard to deal with everybody today.

"Hey, look at me," he said, gently, reaching both hands out to cup my cheeks, his thumbs rubbing them slightly. Our eyes locked as he said, "Everything will be okay. I'm sure of it. Now," He took this moment to pull me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me and he kissed the top of my head, "let's get ready for the big day."

I nodded. I felt a whole lot better, just by his few words. I mean, I still wasn't completely thrilled to be there, but I was gonna do it for James.

The day seemed to rush by at lightening speed. Most of the people in the wedding started to arrive after breakfast to help with last minute preparations and then were off to the church for the ceremony. It was so beautiful. One of the best weddings I'd ever had the pleasure of attending.

The reception went smoothly as well. After dinner and cake (which was delicious, I had to say), Sam and I danced together for a while, poor guy didn't know how to dance to save his life. I had to teach him. I even danced with Dean for a bit, I was surprised Sam let him, knowing how jealous he can be sometimes over the stupidest of things.

When the time came to catch the bouquet, of course, my mother dragged me into the crowd of crazy women who believed they could be the next bride. I still wasn't used to this new side of my mother. After she met Sam that morning, she was very surprised (apparently James didn't tell her about him), but she instantly loved him, which was good. She started asking a bunch of weird questions, one of which was when we were getting married and I couldn't tell if she was teasing or not. She was acting really strange, maybe she was just excited because I got a boyfriend.

Her question about getting married stuck with me throughout the day. I never really planned to get married to Sam. Wait, that sounds wrong. I mean, I love him so much, I just never thought we would get married. We practically were married. Well, we acted like it that's for darn sure. Maybe someday. For now, I was trying to play along for my mother and catch the bouquet, not really caring if I did or not. I was all the way in the back of the crowd anyway.

Then I caught it. My mother was ecstatic, though I didn't know why. It was a silly tradition.

When the night ended and it was time to go home, we all said our goodbyes to James and Elizabeth. I hugged them both and wished them the best. As we hugged, James told me he was so proud of me. I smiled, tears brimming in my eyes. I always hated goodbyes, and I didn't know if I would ever see him again.

Then Sam hugged him, whispering something in his ear. I furrowed my brow in confusion as James whispered something back. They shook hands and then Sam came back to stand by me as Dean shook their hands. We were the last ones to say goodbye, so after that, they got in their car and left, all of us waving goodbye until we couldn't see them anymore.

"Alright, let's go I guess," I said once they were gone. We had packed our stuff before we left so we were ready to go home.

"Yeah, in a second," Sam said, leaving my side to get Dean, who was now talking to Brooke. I followed him over.

"Alright, Dean," I said. He tore his eyes away from Brooke's to look at me, "We're leaving."

"Aw, so soon?" Brooke asked, not even looking at me. She was totally infatuated with Dean.

"Goodbye Brooke," I said, annoyed as Sam and I dragged Dean away.

Not much later, we were on the road. I was completely exhausted and Sam could tell as he insisted on being in the backseat with me on the ride home.

We decided we were gonna drive straight home. It was an 8 hour drive, but Dean kept saying it was fine. It wasn't like we hadn't driven that long before. This was one of the reasons I was against Sam being in the backseat with me. I wanted him to be comfortable, and I knew the backseat wasn't really comfortable for him. I guess he didn't care.

"How're you feeling?" Sam asked me after a while. We had been resting in the backseat, him behind his normal seat, me laying down with my head rested on his left knee.

"Fine," I replied, looking up at him. "Good."

"You glad you stayed for the wedding?"

I smiled and sat up to cuddle against his shoulder. "Yes," I whispered. "Thanks for making me go. It wasn't nearly as bad a day as I thought it would be. After last night, I didn't think today was going to go so well. I prepared myself for absolute chaos. But it turned out to be a fun night. And teaching you," I poked my finger into his chest and he chuckled, "how to dance was a wonderful experience. We should dance more often," I joked.

"Ha, after tonight? I sucked," he replied, laughing.

Dean chuckled, "Nah, Sammy, you were great. I look forward to the next time I get to see your skilled feet at work."

"Shut up Dean," Sam said jokingly. "Was I really that bad?"

"Well… you definitely need work. But there's potential." I laughed and Sam poked me in the stomach. I lurched away from him at his poke, feigning a look of hurt.

I smiled when Sam started laughing at me. "What? It was payback," he said.

I rolled my eyes, but chose to believe him as I scooted back over to lean against his arm. He brought his left arm around me, slightly massaging my shoulder.

We sat like that for a while and during those quiet moments my mind wandered back to the past 24 hours. There was no way I would have made it through the wedding without Sam and Dean coming to the rescue. Well, maybe I would have, but I had been so set on leaving before that I probably wouldn't have been there for the wedding. Having Sam there with me made it so much more enjoyable, and I had fun. "Thank you for going to the wedding with me," I whispered later.

"No problem," he replied.

"No, I mean it, Sam." I moved away to face him. "Having you there with me tonight, you have no idea how much it meant to me. There was no way I would have stayed without you there."

He smiled at me and took my hands in his, "You're welcome, Y/N." With that, I grabbed his face and pulled it towards mine, my hands tangling in his hair as we kissed. He pulled me closer to him and I deepened the kiss.

"Hey!" A voice said, Dean's, and startled us out of our kiss. "No make out sessions allowed in my baby."

I flushed. What was I thinking? I totally forgot we were in the car with Dean driving.

"Sorry," Sam and I mumbled, trying not to laugh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **So that's it! Please tell me what you thought and if you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
